


Una Furtiva Lagrima（偷洒一滴泪）

by Survivor418



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, OOC是肯定的, 双哨兵AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor418/pseuds/Survivor418
Summary: 年长的哨兵Mycroft遇到了年轻的哨兵Greg ,在驯服这头野兽的同时也让自己陷入了这份来自年轻哨兵的爱恋。双哨兵短篇AU 极度OOC之脑残作品 BE警告奇葩脑洞，奇葩设定，奇葩结局，放飞自我的瞎扯（以上能接受的姐妹请继续阅读）
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade





	Una Furtiva Lagrima（偷洒一滴泪）

Una Furtiva Lagrima（偷洒一滴泪）

01  
地下搏击场里充斥着浓郁的烟味，许多光着膀子的参赛者们正分散在各处做最后的拉伸准备。门口的两张桌子用来下注，陈旧闪烁的电子屏幕列出了今天所有对战的选手。

看台上以及擂台下都是呼喊狂叫的观众，恨不得聚光灯下的两个人多流些血。

如今的搏击场，总是拿哨兵对战来吸引眼球，普通人之间的搏击肯定没有哨兵和他们的精神体互相酣战那么有看头。眼下这家就是最出名的，坐落在三不管地带，有地头蛇的保护，还开了赌局。

许多自觉没什么前途的哨兵会来这里碰碰运气，不菲的出场费能让他们补贴家用；赌徒们只要赌对了一匹黑马，也能赚个盆满钵满。

Mycroft只好让自己的五感降到最低来屏蔽这股刺鼻的烟味，皱着眉头一路挤到擂台前面，拍了拍那颗卷毛脑袋。

擂台上的棕熊正好一巴掌把那只灰狼的脑袋拍的稀烂，灰狼的主人抽搐着倒地不起，周围人群爆发出了响亮的欢呼声。  
“终于肯挪动你肥胖的屁股出门了吗？”Sherlock不耐地转过头，打量着Mycroft被挤出褶皱的咖色风衣，“这里不适合你，Mycroft。”

“如果你能让我省心一些的话。”悬空在对面的电子大屏幕正在倒计时，下一组再过30秒就要出场了。Mycroft收回目光，继续说道：“这里也不是一个适合向导待着的地方，Sherlock。”

“你至少得让我看完这场比赛。”Sherlock不满地拉长了脸，“我押了一大笔钱在这场比赛上。”

30秒倒计时结束，两位哨兵被裁判带上了擂台。

左边的哨兵看起来30出头，有着健硕的体格。他的胳膊上有好几道陈年旧伤，裸露的胸口上纹着一条眼镜王蛇。解说员照例开始向观众们介绍这位哨兵，排名靠前，也是这个赛场中的常驻嘉宾，有着可观的胜率，不少人把钱压在了他的身上。

公屏给了左边哨兵一个特写，他直视着镜头，露出了一个志得意满的微笑。

接着解说员开始介绍右边的那位哨兵，他是一个新人，参加过几次比赛，成绩还不错，但绝对不会是左边这位经验丰富的哨兵的对手。

人群发出了哄笑，有的人甚至喝起倒彩。“他看起来简直就像个小姑娘。”Mycroft身旁有一个人开口，语气中带着奚落：“出门左转说不定更适合他。”

“一看就是小骚货。”其他人附和着点头，“看他等下怎么哭着求饶。”

Mycroft把注意力从手机上移开，抬眼看向了右边的那位哨兵，摄像机正好给了一个特写——纤细的眉毛下是一双棕色的大眼睛，姣好的面部轮廓让他有几分雌雄莫辨的感觉。他看起来非常年轻，估计刚刚成年，灯光下脸上还有一层细小的绒毛，被超清摄像头捕捉放大在了屏幕上，带着让人移不开目光的炫目。

你们都错看他了。Mycroft盯着屏幕上年轻哨兵的眼睛，潜藏在目光下的是不容错辨的野性和坚定，如同野火般星星点点映射出来。

他没有去问Sherlock到底押了谁，Sherlock向来喜欢剑走偏锋，绝对不会押看起来赢面更大的那位，这也成功勾起了他对这场比赛的好奇心。

年长哨兵放出了他的精神体，是一条粗长的眼镜王蛇，盘踞在一起，朝着对面的哨兵嘶嘶出声。

那位年轻的哨兵也释放出了精神体——一只尚未成年的白狮，还有没褪去的黄色绒毛，安静地站在它的主人身边，目光牢牢锁定在对手那侧，丝毫没被周围的嘈杂干扰。

Mycroft感觉到自己的精神体正扑腾着翅膀想要出来，他无声地让这只猛禽安分下来，把注意力转回比赛中去。

比赛能吸引这么多人前来观看下注，自然有它的精彩之处。这不仅是一场肉搏，更是场精神上的较量，一场高风险的搏命。稍有不慎，哨兵引以为傲的精神体和强化的感管就会被对手摧毁，Mycroft回想起刚才被棕熊一巴掌拍飞的那只灰狼，它的主人余生大概就只能躺在床上通过呼吸机维持生命了。

两个哨兵首先展开了肉搏，他们的精神体围绕在主人身边，各自找寻机会突围。强壮的那个哨兵有着力量上的优势，年轻的哨兵虽然在力量上不及对手，但在技巧上绝对略胜一筹。Mycroft能看出那个年轻哨兵身上拥有的无限潜力，假以时日进行打磨，他绝对会是一位强大的哨兵。

两位哨兵身上都挂上了彩，周围的人估计没想到之前以为的单方面碾压会变成这样胶着的趋势，咒骂声和呐喊声甚至盖过了解说员的声音。

两人的精神体最终加入了这场混战，眼镜王蛇的爆发力不容小觑，猛地一下攻击差点就咬到了白狮的脖子，狮子灵敏地避开了攻击，成功惹恼了对面的大蛇。一次次惊险的躲避让看台上的人都安静下来，屏住呼吸期待着下一刻会发生什么。

Mycroft观察着年轻哨兵的每一步行动，没有多余的动作，果断而狠厉，这个年轻人估计就是在无数打斗中成长起来的，知道扬长避短，节省力气，同时蛰伏着给对方致命一击。

众人在蟒蛇绞住狮子的那刻发出了惊呼，其中更多的是释然的欢呼——毕竟谁都不希望在今晚亏本。

精神体的状态明显影响到了主人的状态，年轻哨兵脸涨的通红，窒息感牢牢地围困住了他，动作也没有刚才那么流畅，没过多久就被对手压在了身下。

眼镜蛇的主人并没有放松力道，反而越压越紧，裁判也没有制止的意思，周围“杀了他！”的呼喊声一阵高过一阵，观众都期待着更为血腥的场面。

Mycroft盯着台上的身影，内心的直觉告诉他事情一定会发生反转，他所需要做的，就是等待这一刻的到来。

没人看清年轻的哨兵是怎样反败为胜，把压制在身上的人的脖子给绞断的。甚至没人意识到在那瞬间发生了什么，眼镜蛇就委顿于地，那个年轻的哨兵从地上站起来走向自己的精神体，留下观众沉浸在窒息的寂静之中。

“看来你今天大赚一笔。”Mycroft用力把十分不情愿的Sherlock拖出人群，“但这并不是频繁出入这种地方的理由。”  
Sherlock发出了几声无意义的咒骂，不情愿地被Mycroft带到了门口。

比赛中的生死对于这里的人来说只是一件最平常的事情罢了，观众很快就忽略了之前的比赛，下一个30秒的倒计时已经开始了。

“简直就是一个魔鬼。”Mycroft在穿过人群的时候听到了好几个人对这个年轻哨兵的新评价，他心情颇好地容忍Sherlock兑换了赌金，离开了这个又热闹起来的杀戮之地。

02  
Mycroft Holmes是一个强大的哨兵。

他的精神体是一只角雕，传说中人面鹰身的怪物，宽阔的翅膀和抓力惊人的爪子说明它是一个不折不扣的捕食者，鉴于Mycroft所处的地位，他已经很少需要将自己的精神体放出来威慑其他的哨兵，只在夜深人静的时候，他会让角雕离开他精神图景所在的草原，让它好好地在城市的夜空中盘旋一阵。

在Mycroft还是个孩子的时候，自卑和敏感充斥着他整个青春期。他的父母期待着家中长子能分化成一个哨兵，这对于一个大家族来说简直就是头等大事。

Mycroft在容貌上并不算出挑，彼时他只是一个阴沉的小胖子，不够圆滑健谈，在成绩上的优秀只会让同龄人记恨。有段时间，他一直认为自己会是一个普通人，周围充斥着各种否定的声音让他透不过气来：哪怕其他方面再优秀，别人在乎的永远都是力量，成为哨兵仿佛就是一个人此生的意义。

他的能力的觉醒是在20岁那年，踩着最迟觉醒年龄的尾巴，要知道Mycroft一度心灰意冷接受了将是一个普通人的命运。觉醒来的迅猛，让人措手不及，觉醒的过程是痛苦的，五感被无限增强，所有的一切都超过了Mycroft曾经的认知，好在这样的痛苦并不是白费，他分化成了一个强大的哨兵。  
成为哨兵对于Mycroft来说，已经不再是一件值得高兴的事情。当你一次次地在等待中失望，不经意地听到父母焦急的窃窃私语，以及有一个早早分化成为向导的弟弟——成为哨兵只是让他进入另一个世界的敲门砖，意味着更多的责任和负担将要落在自己身上。

这就像多了一件趁手的武器，Mycroft能感觉到自己的自信和自尊在一点点的回来。他是一个非常优秀的哨兵，强大的精神力量以及出众的领导能力让他在哨兵队伍中飞快晋升，他的角雕只要一放出来，就会让其他哨兵的精神体退避三舍。

甚至有传言说，Mycroft会是下一位首席哨兵的人选。

这段传言并不是空穴来风。能力越强的哨兵，感知过载的可能性就越大，极易进入暴躁状态，这也是为什么哨兵需要需要与向导结合的原因之一，很少有哨兵能够不借助向导的精神疏导进行自我控制。

Ice Man。

Mycroft正如其他同僚给他起的绰号一样，没有情感、没有结合热，永远不会失控，同样也不需要向导作为伴侣。虽然这其中有一些夸大，但是Mycroft极少需要向导的照顾，多余的情感部分已经被他的大脑封锁到了角落，没有弱点，坚不可摧，这是他超越其他哨兵的优势。

Mycroft不得不承认，自己根本无法脱离哨兵的身份，他所获得的能力与认同感似乎都是这一身份所给予的，唯有权利和力量才是他此生追逐的目标。

03  
一宗离奇的哨兵失踪案上了各大媒体的头条，不为别的，只是因为失踪的哨兵正是某个权贵家族中的独子。狗仔队们闻风而动，每天蹲点守在豪宅门口，期待能刊登出一些独家新料。资本把那个哨兵包装成了一个非常优秀的人才展现在读者面前，悲伤欲绝的家人希望群众能够提供有用的线索，铺天盖地的宣传让那件事情成为了几周以来的唯一热点。

事情在发酵之后甚至变了味，负责调查案件的部门每天除了找寻线索，还得应付各路人马的指责，导致被上级下了破案死线。 

Mycroft对整件事情也有所耳闻，眼下显然有更重要的事需要他的关注，他只希望Sherlock不要用上“咨询侦探”的名头去掺和一脚。

死线在某种程度上是有用的，过了没几天，失踪哨兵的尸体在伦敦郊外一处车辆处理厂找到了。若不是资金链断裂，处理厂停工了一段时间，这个哨兵怕是永远要和废铁融化在一起。

杀人犯也在随后落网，头条顿时统一换成了杀人犯的大头照，以及死者家属要求严惩凶手的控诉。凶手是一个没有来路的普通哨兵，被关押在最森严的哨兵监狱中，不出意外的话马上就会被判处死刑。

Mycroft盯着报纸上的那张大头照，时隔一年，他有些惊讶自己居然以这种形式再次见到了搏击场上那个年轻的哨兵。

报纸上的年轻人面无表情地盯着镜头，脸上明显的伤痕意味着在被捕之前遭受过毒打，Mycroft猜测他的身上怕是会有更严重的伤。即使这样也无损这个年轻人的美貌，他比起一年前长开了些，有一种介于美和英俊的过渡，眼睛因为闪光灯而变得透亮。

Greg Lestrade。

Mycroft盯着报纸的内容出了会神，随后折起来掩住了那张面庞。Greg Lestrade是一把完美的利刃，如果不是发生在这样的风口浪尖，Mycroft或许会考虑趟一次浑水，眼下复杂的形势只能让他装作视而不见。

偏生有个人生来就是Mycroft的克星，Sherlock在下午风风火火地闯入了他的办公室，先对着Mycroft增加的体重进行了一番冷嘲热讽，随后直击主题。

“你必须帮助Lestrade。”Sherlock从大衣口袋掏出一份文件，“他是无辜的。”

“我们亲眼见到过他扭断一个成年哨兵的脖子。”Mycroft并没有伸手去接，转而捏了捏酸胀的眉心，“他们找到了案发现场，死者身上的生物学证据也与Lestrade吻合，你得给我解释‘无辜’的定义，Sherlock。”

“这将会是一个巨大的丑闻，死去的明日之星其实只是一个仗着家族为非作歹的人渣。”Sherlock把文件放在了Mycroft的桌子上，“Lestrade只是恰巧路过见义勇为。”

“这和他的人品无关。公平正义在权利面前就是个幌子。”Mycroft把重心压在的椅子背上，“Wilson家族会想尽一切办法得到想要的结果。” 

“这桩巨大的丑闻对你有利无弊，甚至还能帮你坐稳你想要的那个位置，你确定要放弃这个机会？”

“至少你得考虑一下，亲爱的哥哥。”Sherlock看着Mycroft紧绷的咬肌，飞速地说下去：“这件事瞒不了多久，但是如果由你来做，至少还能把Lestrade救下来。”

“如果你愿意接一个我给你的案子的话，”Mycroft叹了口气，终于拿起桌上的那份文件，“我会考虑一下的。”

04

Lestrade被关押在走廊深处的强化玻璃房间里面。强化的玻璃能够使得外面的人不被里面哨兵或向导的特异能力所干扰，顶上的高清摄像头监控着整个区域。

Mycroft盯着屏幕看了一会，他注意到Lestrade过高的呼吸频率以及颤动的睫毛，示意值班的狱警把监控关了，随后打开门朝那一侧走去。

敏感的哨兵在Mycroft踏入走廊的那一刻便睁开了眼睛，站了起来透过玻璃，直勾勾地看着Mycroft慢慢靠近，最后隔着玻璃站在自己对面。

Mycroft站在外面接受着Lestrade的打量，他的角雕突然拍了拍翅膀，仿佛想要冲破精神屏障扑向对面那个哨兵，Mycroft把这个归结为精神体好斗的野性。他解开了密码锁，门朝一侧轻巧地划开，Lestrade瞪着他，眼睛张得大大的，颧骨上那块淤青已经泛紫了。

“我能进来吗，Lestrade先生？”Mycroft在沉默中开口，随后踏进了这个玻璃牢笼。

“你把摄像头都关了。”Greg侧身让Mycroft进门，而自己依旧靠在玻璃上，“你看起来也不像是来杀我的。”

“当然不是。”Mycroft站在房间中央，牢房里自然不会有像样的凳子，所以他决定站着就好。

“恐怕我这里并没有什么你想要的东西，先生。”

“我只是恰巧得到了一些消息，知道你杀了Wilson只是见义勇为。”Mycroft脱下了羊皮手套，把它们放在大衣口袋里，“九起平民的谋杀都出自那个哨兵。”

“是十一个。”Greg纠正道，“所以你来这里是想通过我扳倒Wilson家族？但是……你手上的证据足够了，不需要一个来自下层杀人犯的证词。”

“我并没有想从你身上获取什么，Lestrade先生。你可以把这看作是一次举手之劳，一次来自朋友的帮助。”

“朋友？”

“我想你应该认识Sherlock。”Mycroft露出了一个客套的假笑，“我是他的长兄，Mycroft Holmes。”

“噢……”

Mycroft看着Lestrade脸上意味深长的表情，确信Sherlock绝对没有在提起自己的时候说过什么好话。

“你打算怎么做？”Greg的神色比刚才放松了一些，脸上甚至浮出了一丝笑容，“半夜三更关了摄像头来到这里，你一直都这么喜欢制造戏剧性吗？”

“太阳快要升起了。”Mycroft走上前把Lestrade按到木板床上，示意他伸出带了电子镣铐的脚踝，“有兴趣越狱吗，Lestrade先生？”

修长冰凉的手触到裸露的小腿，让Greg打了一个哆嗦：“我以为你会等Wilson一家倒台了再把我从这里放出去。”

“那家人能轻而易举地让你死在牢里。”Mycroft冷冰冰地答道，解开了镣铐，用手帕擦干净了上面的指纹，随后丢到了不锈钢水池里。

“你太小看我了。”Greg干巴巴地回敬，认命地跟在Mycroft身后，“我有自保的能力。”

Mycroft所谓的越狱出奇的平淡，没有滴滴作响的警报，没有突然出现的巡逻狱警，平淡的就像是一次气氛诡异的散步。他们一路沉默地从偏门挤了出来，一辆黑车停在角落里，Greg看到渐渐泛白的天空，金色的云层露出了一个角落，他才发现自己从来没有好好看过一个日出。

05  
“Wilson家族会得到应有的惩罚吗？”车子慢慢启动，Greg坐在座位上微微伸展了一下身体，“他们完全知道自己儿子是一个杀人狂，却利用媒体塑造了一个虚假的形象，你必须向我保证那些死去的普通人能获得公平正义。”

“他用哨兵的能力虐杀了那些无辜的普通人，因为普通人的死亡掀不起一滴水花。”Greg侧头看向窗外，金黄色的云层渐渐变厚，再过一会，第一缕阳光便会照耀在每一寸沉睡的土地上，“我看到过他们的尸体，不成人形的躺在地上，有个甚至还只是一个孩子……”

“但是你差了一点运气，Lestrade先生。”

“我至少还有些运气。恰巧撞见了他把尸体拖到树丛里去，那副不可一世的蠢样子。”Greg转过头看向Mycroft，“你真该看看他在临死前求饶的样子。”

太阳跃出了云层，透过车窗洒在Lestrade年轻的脸上，他就像一头美丽的野兽，为自己第一次的捕猎感到兴奋。

“你是一个优秀的哨兵。”Mycroft没有再接下去，明亮的光线让他选择把脸藏在阴影里，“我看过你的比赛，你比那些训练有素的哨兵更加果敢。”

“拥有这样才能的人不应该被埋没在角斗场里。而我这里恰好有一个职位空缺，一个让你发挥才能的机会。”

“给你这样的政客卖命？刚才是谁说‘不想从我身上获得什么’的？”年轻的哨兵夸张的耸肩，“叫你的司机掉头吧，Holmes先生。我宁可回监狱等着被Wilson家族的人干掉。”

“不必这样，Lestrade先生。”车子在无人的后巷停了下来，“恐怕需要你在这里的安全屋暂住一段时间，生活用品都会按时送达。等到事情结束之后，你就可以重新回到赛场中去。”

Mycroft看着Lestrade的身影在铁门后消失，揉了揉因为睡眠不足而酸胀的眼睛。

驯服一头野兽需要耐心，而他向来是个不缺耐心的人。

TBC


End file.
